


"A House Full Of Skeletons"

by ComicJess67



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Multi, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicJess67/pseuds/ComicJess67
Summary: Is a lot worse than a closet full, trust me. Our heroine's boarding house has fallen on hard times, she needs some new neighbors and fast. Luckily, or not so luckily, fate decides to give her exactly what she asked for...





	"A House Full Of Skeletons"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



The gentle patter of a early spring shower woke you from your slumber. A pleasant change from the demonic screeching of your alarm clock. Mumbling some half asleep nonsense, you stretched, feeling a few bones pop as you began the usual morning routine. Kicking a few dirty clothes into a pile, you dug around in your drawers until you found something relatively wrinkle free.  Not much sense in dressing up for breakfast.

 

“Morning Baxter.” You yawned, sleepily dodging the fat calico napping on the stairs.

 

A disgruntled “merrow” was the reply, the lazy feline barely twitching as you made your way downstairs.

 

A warm, sugary aroma filled the living room and got stronger as you made your way to the kitchen.

 

“Ahha, wouldja looka  that.” Mrs. Esther LeBeau, or ‘Mama’ as she had you call her, cackled happily from in front of the stove as she wiped her hands on her apron. Cooling beside her, was a fresh, warm batch of honey covered beignets.  “Sleeping Beauty done decided to grace me with her presence.”

 

“Good morning to you too Mama.” You gave the older woman a half hug before grabbing one of the yummy pastries; plopping down into a chair and flipping open your phone. “Any news from the the Johnsons?”

 

“Not a peep.” The elderly woman sighed, slipping into the chair opposite yours. Your mind sobered at that, the young couple had been the first potential borders in months.  Most of the others had run off once they realized how “far out” the place was from the city. You weren’t high up in the hills, but not as close to civilization as most people wanted.

 

You were a bit of an odd ball though, never having seen the appeal of being crammed together like that. Too close, too loud, and nearly zero privacy.

 

Out here, you had neighbors who were just close enough in case of emergencies, but far enough away everyone had their own privacy.

 

“You know if you ain’t careful your face is gonna get stuck like that one of these days.” Mama said flatly, pinching off a bit of fried dough before feeding it to one of her strays. The tabby purred, licking its chops before padding off to the living room.

 

“If we don’t get some more borders soon, my face will be the least of our worries.”

 

You gesture towards the growing pile of bank notices. Big red “PAST DUES” were stamped on the newest ones, and you’d bet money on there being a new one waiting in the mailbox outside.

 

“Well worrying about it ain’t gonna help none either.” In the next instant, your vision is filled with a big, neon pink piece of paper.

 

“ROOMS AVAILABLE!!! LARGE LIVING SPACES, CONTINENTAL BREAKFAST, ALL THE COMFORTS OF HOME!” was printed out in big black letters, with a few tear away phone numbers written on the bottom.

 

“Another flyer Mama?”

 

“Yes another flyer, and don’t you take that kind of tone either. I got more rooms with those little flyers than I ever would with some new fangled website.”

 

Not wanting to start up that argument again, you quickly snatched up the flyer and popped the last bite of your breakfast into your mouth.

 

“I’ll go put this up then, need anything from the store?”

 

“Would you mind picking up some noodles? I think I’m gonna make spaghetti for supper tonight.”

 

“Got it.” Knocking another tabby off your sneakers, you grab your jacket off the coat rack before heading out the door. “Be back in a bit Mama.”

 

“Be careful Hun!”

.

\----------------------------------

 

After picking up Mama’s noodles, and a few snacks of your own choosing, you made your way to the checkout counters. Right beside them, there was a  huge bulletin board that took up a good portion of the wall. Help wanted, puppies for sale, a lost poster...for a rock?, and various other ads and signs were scattered all over it. Sitting beside it, a cup full of tacks with a sign that said “Help Yourself.” Snatching up one, you had barely pushed the tack into the wall when-

 

“BARK BARK!”

 

“STOP!”

 

Huh?

 

“HALT! DESIST! CONFOUNDED CANINE! I COMMAND YOU TO-”

 

“WOOF!”

 

“Woah!”

 

“NYEH!?!?!”

 

WHAM!

 

All you saw was white.

\----------------------------------------

 

When you finally came too, you were met with a hell of a headache, a wet face, and an eyeful  of dog.  

 

What..just happened??

 

Your rattled brain tried to take stock of the current situation.

You're lying on the ground, something is tied around you, and you can’t see anything but pup. Also felt like something might have fallen on top of you, but the pup must have finally noticed you’d come to and decided that called for more puppy kisses.

 

“Pfft-Okay okay-ack! OK! Enough, off of my face please.” Using your one free hand,you push the overly loving pup off your face, trying to be a bit miffed but its cuteness was making that kind of hard. 

“~..ooooww~”  Oh. Now that you vision was clear again, you could now see that the bit of weight you felt was actually the dog’s owner. Who, by some rocking leash physics, was tied to you and currently had his head resting in between your, ahem, girls.

 

Its at this moment, he finally seems to come to and you make eye contact.

………..

……..

…..

“NYEEEH?!!!” Blushing the brightest orange you’ve ever seen, he flails and tries to get off you, but the leash screws him over and he lands haphazardly on top of you again. Cue more flushed faces for you both.

“I-I’M-PLEASE FORGIVE MY UNINTENDED FORWARDNESS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER REST HIS HEAD ON SOMEONE’S BOSOM WITHOUT THEIR EXPRESS PERMISSION! ERR, EXCEPT FOR JUST NOW, BUT THAT WAS COMPLETELY NOT ON PURPOSE!” He babbles, rushed words falling out at a rapid pace as his hands jerk and pull at the leash.

You knew you were just as red-faced as he was, but now it was less over him accidently using your chest as a pillow and more because of all the attention his shouting was attracting.

 

“Hey, uh i-it's okay-”

 

“IT WAS FAR FROM OKAY!”

 

“Well yeah, b-but it was an accident! Now could you maybe help me with the-”

 

“I DISRESPECTED YOUR PERSONAL SPACE! GOOD ASGORE MY HEAD WAS RIGHT IN BETWEEN-”

 

“YES! I know, I was there. But it’s really alright, now could you just help with the leash-”

 

“WHAT IN THE SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?”

 

You turned towards the angry new voice, and felt a whole new wave of embarrassment hit you. There, gathered in front of the checkout area, were four skeletons; all sockets fixated on the two of you.

The angry shouting one looked kind of like the guy on top of you, but more edgy looking and dressed from head to toe in black. Black denim jeans, black boots, and a black leather jacket. A red, ragged looking scarf was wrapped around his neck. And, despite not having any, he looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel any second now.

 

“Damn Paps, didn’t know you had it in ya.” Standing beside him, holding what appeared to be a bag full pasta, was a shorter skeleton with the same edgy appearance. Albeit, a more casual look consisting of a pair of black sweats, a black t-shirt, the fluffiest looking black jacket you’d ever seen, and what appeared to be a spiked dog collar. He was smirking, showing off a gold tooth. Well at least someone was enjoying themselves.

 

“P-PAPYRUS?!” The other short one finally popped up, face an impressive shade of blue as he looked between the two of you. He was wearing  a grey tee that said “JUST DO IT!” on it and some kind of shoulder pad things, a blue bandanna and blue jeans.

 

“I-I KNOW WHAT THIS LOOKS LIKE, B-BUT I ASSURE YOU IT IS NOTHING AT ALL WHAT YOU'RE THINKING IT IS!”

 

“Heh, just looks like you got a bit tied-up is all.” Standing beside the little blue one, the other tall skeleton smiled lazily at the two of you, holding an unlit cigarette in between his teeth. Also casually dressed, with brown cargo pants and on orange hoodie on.

 

“BROTHER! THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNS!”

 

”Heh, sorry Blue.”

 

Oh wonderful, were they all just going to take turns shouting questions and puns or was anyone gonna offer to help? Just as you were about to shout out for some damn help, a strange feeling washed over you. An eerie, faint blue glowed around the leash, quickly pulling it around and off the two of you. Your skin felt a little buzzy, like you’d just gathered a whole lot of static electricity at once.

“EXCELLENT THINKING SANS! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO DO THE SAME THING!” Papyrus exclaimed, quickly standing up before offering you a helping hand. Looking behind you, you see yet another short skeleton, dressed in a blue hoodie, black shorts and...mismatched house slippers?

Never mind, he actually helped with the leash so let him wear whatever he wants.

 

“YOU BUMBLING BUFFOON! YOU HAD ONE JOB! WATCH THAT ANNOYING MONGREL  WHILE WE PROCURED THE GROCERIES!” EdgeLord shouted, foot tapping away in aggravation.

“I WAS WATCHING HIM! AND CERTAINLY NOT CHECKING THE MAGAZINE RACK FOR THE LATEST ISSUE OF MTT MAGAZINE! H-HE JUST CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD!” While those two were shouting, out of the corner of your eye you noticed the blue hoodie guy, he called him Sans right?, picking up the poster you’d tried to put up.

 

“Oh, that’s mine.” You dusted yourself off, holding out a hand to take it back.

“You own the house?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Oh no, I just live there. Mama-I mean Mrs.LeBeau owns the place, she just asked me to post that while I was here at the store.”

“How many rooms are available?”

“ About six of them, but they're all huge trust me. And they’ve got separate beds, their own bathrooms and kitchens-”

“KITCHENS?” As if summoned, Edglord, Papyrus, and Blue had all surrounded you within moments of hearing that. Papyrus and Blue looked like they might be about to burst with excitement, while the EdgeLord looked like he was trying to not look too excited.

 

“YOU MEAN IT? THEY ALL HAVE THEIR OWN KITCHEN!” Blue said shakily, like you’d just pointed the way towards the Promised Land.

 

“YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING HUMAN!”

 

“WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD LIE ABOUT THE KITCHEN!”

 

...You can’t help the snort that builds up into a chuckle as you watch the presumably three grown men shout about the evilness that is a person who lies about kitchens.

A tap on your shoulder makes you turn to see the orange hoodie guy, holding up your bag of forgotten groceries.

“Oh, thanks.”

“No problem.” He gives a lazy shrug, “So, where exactly is this place?”

Oh boy. “About a half hour drive, but it's not completely out in the sticks. I mean, we’ve got decent wi-fi so.”

“Lots of neighbors?” The shorter edgy one cuts in.

Strike two. “We’ve...got some close by.”

“How close is close?”

Strike three! Your out. “...The closest house is five miles away.” Well, here comes the awkward “okay well we’re not interested but society demands we act like it until we leave” shtick. Maybe you could save yourself some time and awkwardness by just turning around and leaving.

 

“We’ll take it.”

Huh?

The shock must have shown, because hoodie guy jumped in and explained.

“As much as we’ve loved bonding over our tiny little one room apartment, we were hoping to get a place a bit more privacy friendly.” He was still smiling, but it looked a little more forced.

 

And yeah now you totally understood why they jumped at the rooms. Trying to imagine these guys all sharing one room, yeah you’d be jumping at the first offer of privacy too.

Hehe. oh boy Mama was never gonna let you hear the end of this. But, maybe actually having six new borders would keep her mind off pestering you, at least for a few minutes.

“Okay, yeah sure uhh..” Crap they all were not gonna fit in your shoebox of a car, “ I’ve only got a four seater though-”

“BAH!” Okay, the Edgelord was seriously dancing on your nerves now. “AS IF I’D BE CAUGHT DEAD IN SOME CHEAP JALOPY. WE’LL FOLLOW YOU AND SEE IF THIS MRS.LEBEAU’S PLACE IS UP TO MY HIGH STANDARDS.”

“Come on Boss, anything’s gotta be better than what we got-”

“I KNOW THAT SA-ERM RED! BUT I REFUSE TO LEAVE ONE HELLHOLE FOR A SLIGHTLY LESS HELLISH HELLHOLE.”

“You know, we’re all right here, and not deaf.”

“SHUT IT ASHTRAY!”

“PAP-I MEAN STRETCH IS RIGHT EDGE! YOU NEED TO USE YOUR INSIDE VOICE!”

“BLUE’S RIGHT! YOU’RE DISTURBING THE OTHER SHOPPERS!”

“LIKE YOU TWO HAVE ROOM TO TALK!”

 

…...You silently wondered if this was one of those “careful what you wish for” moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading! :) I decided to re-upload this after I made the horrible mistake of deleting it T.T Next chapter will be a week from today, unfortunately the second chapter was lost so I'm having to rewrite it. -w- For any newbies, this tale is inspired by SkeletonSquatters and the LandLady by TyrantTortoise, which if you have not read it I suggest you got check it out immediately.
> 
> Tell next time Dudes! <3


End file.
